Haruhi Loves Who?
by HIKARUfangirl13
Summary: "Why does every guy I say 'hey' to fall in love with me?" I thought, "Maybe the real question is... who do I love?" "Hey, Haruhi!" the Host Club shouted at me. "Maybe I love..."
1. I love

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ **I don't own anything but my story plot thingy. And I'm borrowing the characters. XD**

_A/N_- Howdy! =^.^= Ali-kun here. This is my first story so no hating! 3 Later on in the story, I'm planning on adding some OC's, so if you don't like OC's then leave -_-' So, anyway, please enjoy! (By the way, everyone here is one grade up from in the anime =P)

_E/N_- What's up? XD It's the editor speaking (gaarafangirl14 a.k.a. Ali-kun's Onee-san, Gaby-tan ^^) and I wanted to say hi! =P I hope you enjoy the story, me sis is working hard on it. So, enjoy! XD

* * *

_I Love..._

* * *

**"Kami-sama, I'm going to be late!" I thought, running through the hallways.**

**"HI, HARUHI!" Screamed Hikaru and Kaoru, waiting for me at the door.**

**"Hey guys." I said happily, stopping to talk.**

**"We missed you so much over the summer." Kaoru and Hikaru said in union.**

"**But I saw you guys two days ago at the mall!" I replied.**

**"But it felt like forever" Hikaru sighed.**

**"You guys are very dramatic" I mumbled.**

**"HI, HARU-CHAN!"**

**Glancing around for who said my name, I felt someone holding on to my legs. Looking down, I saw Hunny-senpai smiling up at me.**

**"Hey, Hunny" I smiled back.**

**"Hello, Haruhi" greeted Mori-senpai.**

**"Hey, Mori."I said. **

**There was a long pause…and then, I heard,"WHERES MY CUTE HARUHI?"**

**"Oh no." I sighed and shook my head. **

**Running down the hallway was Tamaki. Behind him was Kyoya, walking calmly. I walked towards him and he stopped running.**

**He smiled, "Come give me a hug!"**

**I walked past him and replied, "Um, no thanks. I'll pass."**

**Hunny-senpai ran up and hugged Tamaki, shouting "HI, TAMA-CHAN! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"**

**I walked up to Kyoya and said, "Hey, Kyoya, how was your summer?"**

**"Very normal actually" he replied.**

**"Can I see your schedule, Haruhi?" asked Hikaru.**

**"Sure." I shrugged.**

"**Well would you look at that, Kaoru? We have all the same classes with Haruhi." Hikaru said, smirking, and just loud enough so Tamaki could hear. **

**"What? Th-that cant be!" Tamaki cried out.**

* * *

_Friday 7th Period French_

**"So, Haruhi, what are you doing after school?" asked Kaoru.**

**"Nothing really. Why?"I asked, now very curious.**

**"Great! That means your coming over to our house!" Hikaru smiled.**

**"No thanks, my dad is at work so that means I have to cook dinner tonight." I replied .**

**"Its okay, we already called him and asked him if you can sleep over at our house!"Kaoru said.**

**"WHAT? WHY?" I asked, surprised they would do such a crazy thing.**

**The bell rang and, before I could argue, they drove me to my house so I could pack my stuff. **

**"Hurry up, Haruhi!" they shouted from their car.**

**"Okay, okay! I'm done packing!" I shouted back.**

**We drove to their house, well, more like mansion.**

**"Wow, you have a big house." I said as I stared in awe.**

**"Yeah, but its so boring here alone."they sighed. **

**We walked in the house and almost dropped my stuff at the sight of all the expensive things.**

**"Follow us so we can show you your room." Hikaru called to me by the stairway.**

**I nodded and caught up with them. We walked up the stairs and into different hallways until we finally reached my room. I opened it and stopped to stare in awe.**

**"Wow, this room is bigger than my apartment." I thought.**

**"Our room is across from yours, so if you need anything, come and as us." they said.**

**"Okay, so what are we gonna do now?" I ask, setting my things on the floor.**

**"First, we watch movies, then we prank call Tamaki, next at twelve AM, we prank call him again and pretend you want to meet him at school!" they explained, excitement glimmering in their eyes.**

**"Haha, wow. Sounds like fun!" I smiled.**

**"Lets start!" Hikaru shouted.**

**I nodded, "Okay, let me just go to the bathroom real quick."**

**They nodded their okay and I walked off towards the bathroom.**

* * *

**"Okay, this is the plan, Kaoru. First, we put on a scary movie so Haruhi can be scared and hug us until the movie's over." Hikaru explained, an evil glint in his eyes.**

**"Hikaru, I don't have a crush on her anymore."Kaoru said.**

**"Really? I didn't know."Hikaru looked surprised.**

**"Yep, so you can cuddle with her." Kaoru shrugged.**

**"Well, okay." Hikaru nodded.**

* * *

**"I'm back." I said, walking up to Hikaru and Kaoru, "So, which movie are we watching?"I asked.**

**"The Last Exorcist." Hikaru smiled.**

**Kaoru's face went pale, "W-why do we have to watch that movie?"**

"**Because it's a sleepover."Hikaru rolled his eye, as if the answer was completely obvious.**

**"I cant wait 'til it starts!" Hikaru thought.**

**We sat on the couch and got coffee, Hikaru drank some of his and dropped it on his shirt.**

**"Damn it!" he shouted.**

**"Let me go change my shirt" Hikaru said**

**"Okay, we'll wait for you" I said.**

**He sat up and ran upstairs.**

"**You know, Hikaru has had a crush on you ever since last year?" Kaoru asked.**

**"Really?" I was surprised, I honestly didn't know. **

**"Yeah, just don't tell him I told you though." Kaoru smirked.**

**I nodded, "Okay"**

**Suddenly, Hikaru walked in, a 'sheepish look' on his face.**

**"Sorry, I ran out of clean shirts. Is it okay if I didn't wear a shirt during the movie?" Hikaru asked.**

**"Sure!"Kaoru said.**

**"Great, let me go get the movie!" Hikaru smiled and left the room once again.**

**"Hikaru has hundreds of shirts. He just wants to impress you with his 4 pack" Kaoru rolled his eyes.**

**"Yeah, I figured that out when he dropped the coffee on himself." I said.**

**We started to laugh.**

* * *

**During the movie, Kaoru huddled against me during the scary parts and Hikaru put his arm around my shoulder just to pulled me closer to his chest.**

**"Isn't this movie horrifying?" he whispered in my ear.**

**"Sort of." I shrugged.**

**Thirty minutes later, the movie ended.**

**"Okay, now to prank call Tamaki." Kaoru smirked evilly.**

**"Awesome! I'll go first." Hikaru smirked evilly as well.**

**Dialing Tamaki's phone number, we waited for Tamaki to pick up. We saw Hikaru's eyes light up and we knew that Tamaki must of answered.**

**"Yes, Excuse me but is Phillip there?" Hikaru asked in a old man voice.**

**Hikaru pulled the phone away from his ear and put it on speaker.**

**"No mister, this is the wrong number." Tamaki said.**

**"DON'T LIE TO GRANDPA, MISSY!" Hikaru shouted, still in an old man's voice.**

**"Please sir, don't shout at me. There is no Phillip here, and I'm not a girl!" Tamaki cried.**

**"YES THERE! IS PUT HIM ON THE PHONE OR ELSE!" Hikaru shouted into the phone.**

**"S-STOP IT PLEASE!" Tamaki shouted back.**

**Hikaru hung up the phone and we all laughed uncontrollably.**

_Second prank call_

**"Okay, so now it's my turn!" Kaoru shouted.**

**It was only 10:30 p.m so we still had plenty of time.**

**Dialing Tamaki's number again, Kaoru put the phone on speaker so we could all hear.**

**"Hello?" Tamaki asked, answering the phone at last.**

**"DAD, I BROKE UP WITH DEREK! WE'RE OVER!" Kaoru cried in a girly voice.**

**"U-um! S-sorry there's no-" Tamaki stuttered, but was interrupted.**

**"HE TOOK ME TO MCDONALS'S, DAD! MCDONALD'S!" Kaoru shouted,still in a girls voice.**

**"This is the wrong number!" Tamaki shouted with fear.**

**"DAD, DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP! YOU STUPID JERK!" Kaoru screamed and hung up the phone.**

**"Haha!" we all laughed.**

**After the that, we played Marco Polo, hide-and-go-seek, freeze tag, etc. to pass the time. When it was finally my turn to prank call Tamaki, I could feel the excitement start to build up.**

**"Well, here it goes." I said**

**"H-hello?" Tamaki said with caution.**

**"Hey Tamaki…" I said softly**

**"HEY, HARUHI!" Tamaki shouted, you could almost hear the smile in his voice.**

**"I was wondering if… you can meet me at school." I asked.**

**"Well, its twelve o' clock…" Tamaki said**

**"Oh, okay. I wanted to confess my love too you, but never mind" I said, trying my hardest not to burst out laughing.**

**"CONFESS? OKAY! I'LL MEET YOU THERE!" Tamaki shouted with joy.**

**"Okay bye….sweetie" I whispered.**

**"…..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tamaki practically screamed.**

**I hung up the phone and looked over at Hikaru and Kaoru.**

**"That was perfect…." the twins said in union.**

**"Oh, thanks." I smiled.**

**There was a pause, a very, very long pause.**

**"Did you mean any of that what you said to Tamaki?" Hikaru asked.**

**"Of course not!" I said.**

**"Good" Hikaru said, sighing in relief after.**

**After that, we when to bed.**

* * *

**I woke up from the sun shining in my face.**

**"Wow, last night was fun." I thought.**

**I felt an arm around my waist. I turned to see who it was and saw it was Hikaru sleeping like a baby. On the other side of him was Kaoru, wrapping his arm around Hikaru.**

**"What the...?" I thought **

**I poked Hikaru's nose.**

_**POKE**_

**He woke up and smiled at me.**

**"Good morning, sunshine" he said.**

**"Good morning, Hikaru" Kaoru mumbled in his sleep.**

**"Um. okay then." Hikaru said, looking weirdly at him.**

**"Haha, why are you guys in my bed?" I asked.**

**"I followed Hikaru because I didn't want to sleep alone." Kaoru rubbing the last bit of sleepiness from his eyes.**

**Kaoru went downstairs, saying he was going to make some coffee for himself.**

**"Um, Hikaru? Can you let go of me?" I asked.**

**Instead he held me harder.**

**"Damn it." I thought.**

**"I love you, Haruhi" Hikaru said.**

**He kissed my cheek and got out of bed to go downstairs to make some coffee like Kaoru.**

* * *

_A/N-_So? Like it? I hope you did and thanks for picking this to read, I appreciate it. =^.^= Tell me what you thought and I'll write the chapter soon.

_E/N-_ Woo~! Lot of editing there! (_A/N- _Whats that suppose to me? B|) Hehe, _nothing_~! XP Anyways! I also hope you enjoyed this story! See you later! (Be sure to check out my stories too! ;D)

_A/N-_ Hey! No advertising your stories in mine!

_E/N_- ;D


	2. Good day

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I don't own anything but my story plot thingy. And I'm borrowing the characters. XD**

**Monday**

**3****rd**** Period Math**

*****_**Tap…Tap…Tap***_

"**Can you please stop that Kaoru?"I demanded**

_***Tap..Tap..Tap..Tap..Tap***_

"**Why should I Haruhi, I'm bored as it is" Kaoru complained**

"**Smartass…" I whispered**

"**Its better to be a smartass than a dumbass" Kaoru said**

_**RING!**_

**Hikaru ran out of class before anyone else**

"**Why is Hikaru acting so weird lately?" I asked**

"**His crush on you is growing bigger now" Kaoru explained**

"**Oh, I see" I said**

**We walked to 4****th**** period and sat in our seats.**

**Hikaru walked in with a bloody nose and his clothes raged up**

"**HIKARU!" Kaoru screamed**

**I couldn't move out of my seat.**

"**why cant I move?" I thought**

"**What the hell happened!" Kaoru asked **

"**These guys jumped me in the hallway" Hikaru explained**

"**Why did they jump you?" Kaoru asked**

"**They were talking shit about Haruhi" Hikaru whispered**

**Finally I got up and went to the twins**

"**Were are they?" I asked**

"**Why does it matter Haruhi?" Hikaru said**

"**WHERE ARE THEY!" I shouted**

**I ran out of class and thought.**

"**The baseball field"**

**I ran to the baseball field without stopping**

"**Haha, And then he said "shut up you stupid bastard" A tall husky guy said in a deep voice**

**I got the metal baseball bat and hit across his face with it.**

**He passed out, I wouldn't stop hitting him with the bat.**

"**Haruhi stop hitting him" Mori Senpai said**

**He grabbed the bat from my hands.**

**The vice principal walked me to the office**

"**Now, would you explain to me why you were beating a student**

**With a bat?" The principal asked**

**I explained to him what happened and he said I get a detention.**

"**WHAT HAPPENED!" Tamaki shouted**

"**Nothing Tamaki I was just mad" I said**

**I walked home by myself and out of know were I was tackled into**

**A hug from Hikaru.**

"**Why did you beat him with a bat?" Hikaru asked**

"**Because your like a brother too me Hikaru" I said**

**He walked me all the way home **

"**promise me something Haruhi" Hikaru said**

"**promise me that you wont go berserk on us when were not looking" Hikaru joked**

"**okay Hikaru I promise" I said**

**Tuesday**

**5****th**** period P.E**

" **The school is doing a relay race today" Kaoru said**

"**so all the classes are running in one period" I said**

"**yep" Kaoru said**

**I knew what was going to happen.**

"**HEY HARUHI!" Tamaki shouted**

"**Damn it" I said**

**After that the coaches made groups of 4,of course the people in my group were**

**Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru.**

**The second group were**

**Mori, Hunny, Kyoya ,and a different student.**

**Kaoru is the first person to run then he passes the stick thing to Hikaru. Hikaru has to pass it to Tamaki. Tamaki passes it to me and I finish the race.**

_**READY…SET….GO!**_

**Kaoru ran as fast as he could to Hikaru.**

**Hikaru was half way in his running part and Tamaki was as nervous as can be.**

**Finally Tamaki got the stick from Hikaru.**

**Tamaki was so close to me but then, he tripped on a pebble, a pebble!**

**The stick flew out of his hands. I jumped and caught the stick and started to run.**

**I finished in 2****nd**** place**

"**YAY HARUHI!" The crowd of girls shouted**

"**good…job…Haruhi" The guys said out of breath**

**6****th**** Period**

**History**

"**I hate History" Kaoru said**

"**me too" Hikaru said**

"**Tell me about it" I replied**

"**do you guess wanna do something after school?"**

"**yeah like what?" They said**

"**lets go to the movies" I suggested**

"**MOVIES!"they shouted**

_**RING**_

**7****th**** period**

**Math**

"**Hey you guys" Renge said**

"**Hey Renge, whats up?" we asked**

"**nothing really" she replied**

"**are you okay Renge?"I asked**

"**NO I GOT A C ON MY HISTORY EXAM!" she cried**

"**oh,im sorry about that" I said**

**We sat there through the period .**

**The bell rang and we walked out of class**

"**I wonder if Tamaki is okay from the fall?" I said**

"**hahahahah I remember that!" the twins said**

**We walked to the host club room and out of know were Tamaki ran up**

**To me and said**

"**What took you so long!" he demanded**

"**sorry for being late we were making out in the hallway" Hikaru said**

"**W-WHAT!" Tamaki said**

"**please calm down Tamaki, so are you okay from the relay race?" I asked**

"**of course I am daughter!" Tamaki said**

"**umm okay then?" I said**

**I tried to walk away slowly but I wasn't paying attention so I walk into Mori.**

"**Oh!, sorry Mori" I said**

**He patted my head and said**

"**Haruhi."**

**I smile.**

" **How are you today Mori?" I said**

"**Good" he said**

" **HI HARU-CHAN!" Hunny said**

"**hey Hunny" I said**

"**for some reason im having a good day today" I thought**

**I got home and went inside.**

"**Hello Haruhi, how was school?" Dad said**

"**normal as usual" I said**


	3. What's her name?

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I don't own anything but my story plot thingy. And I'm borrowing the characters. XD (**_**im sorry its been awhile since I wrote a chapter!"**_

**Chapter 3**

"**That movie was good." Hikaru and Kaoru said**

"**Well I guess it was okay." I said**

**We three walked home after the cheesiest movie**

"**We'll drop you off at your house Haruhi." Kaoru said**

" **Are you guys sure?" I asked**

"**I could call my dad to pick me use up" I said**

"**No its fine" Hikaru said**

**We kept walking until we heard a crash.**

"**What was that?" I said**

" **I don't know?" Kaoru said**

"**It came from over there!" Hikaru said**

**We speed walked to were we heard the crash**

"**Whats that liquid on the ground?" Hikaru whispered**

**It made a trail on the street.**

**We followed it until it lead into the woods**

"**Wait!, Guys what if it's a trap!"Kaoru whispered**

"_**A trap, it could be a trap" I thought**_

"**Yeah right Kaoru" Hikaru said**

**I grabbed Hikaru's arm and said**

"**Wait, it could be a trap Hikaru****" I said**

**We all looked at each other with the same idea in our heads.**

**We ran as fast as we could to the "S.P.Y" store.**

**We bought: flash lights, glowsticks , walkie talkies and night goggles.**

**After that we ran quietly back to the woods .**

"**Are you guys ready?" Hikaru whispered**

"**Ready!" Kaoru whispered**

"**Remind me why im doing this" I whispered**

**We heard a girl scream in the woods**

"**HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP HOLY C-" Kaoru cried**

"**SHUT UP!" Hikaru interrupted**

**I was scared now, really scared.**

"**l-lets go find her" I said**

**We walked into the woods**

"**lets split up" Hikaru whispered**

"**split up! Kaoru said**

"**we should call someone to help us" I said**

"**like who?" the twins said**

'_**who SHOULD we call?" I thought**_

_**Ring…..ring….ring..**_

"**TAMAKI HERE! HOW MAY I HELP YOU?"**

"**um, Tamaki its Haruhi" I said**

"**HELLO MY LITTLE GIRL!, WHAT CAN DADDY DO FOR YOU!" Tamaki said**

"_**damn it " I thought**_

"**Meet me at the woods, bye" I said**

"**THE WOODS!" Tamaki said**

**A few minutes later Tamaki met us at the woods**

"**Why are we in the woods?" Tamaki asked**

"**long story, lets go! Hikaru said**

**We split up and Hikaru and Kaoru go left and me and Tamaki go right.**

"**Did you find anything yet Kouru?" I asked on the walky talkie**

"**no not yet" Kaoru said**

**We kept walking until we heard crying.**

"**I found someone meet me in the middle of the woods" I said**

**We stopped walking and waited until Hikaru and Kaoru came.**

**We all started to walk to were we heard the cry**

**There was a little girl curled up on the ground crying**

**We froze, we didn't know what to do.**

**I started to cry, I didn't know why.**

"**h-hello I'm Haruhi, are you okay?" I asked**

**She stared at us for awhile.**

**She jumped on me and hid in my jacket saying**

"**HELP ME TAKE ME HOME HES COMING HES COMING!"**

"**who's coming little girl!"Tamaki asked**

**She kept crying, she was covered in blood too**

**We went to the hospital that night**

**We waited in the guess room until the doctor came to talk to us.**

"**hello, I'm are you Haruhi Fugioka?" He said**

"**Yes, is she alright?" I asked cautiously**

"**well not quite" He said**

"**She broke her ribs when she ran away from the male trying to attack her." The doctor explained**

"**Is her family here?" the twins asked**

"**yes but they don't want to be seen" He said**

"**What's her name." Tamaki asked**

"**She wouldn't tell us her name" He said**

"**Can we go see her?" I asked**

"**No im sorry but only family are able to visit serious patients." He said**

**I was confused ,was she attacked on purpose?, was she attacked on accident?**

**The Next Day**

"**Its almost Halloween!" Hunny Senpai said**

"**Are you excited Mori!" Hunny asked**

"**Yeah" Mori said**

"**So Haruhi, What are you going to be for Halloween?" Hikaru and Kaoru said**

"**I'm not dressing up" I said**

"**WHAA?" Tamaki shouted**

"**You are forced to dress in a costume this year!, the king demands so!" Tamaki said**

"**I do think it is an OK idea" Kyoya said**

"**The rates are going a little low this month" Kyoya explained**

"**I want to visit that little girl today, can we go?" I asked**

"**sure haruhi, if y-you want" Tamaki said**

"**Do you want us to come with you Haru-chan?" Hunny asked**

"**if you want" I said**

**After school we walked to the hospital and asked to see the doctor who is taking**

**Care of patient 140**

"**Hello Haruhi, we have her name but not her last name" He said**

"**Really!, what is it?" I asked**

"**Her name is Stephanie" He said**

"**She's going to Ouran High School with her other relatives" He said**

"**when?" I said**

"**October 4" He said**

"**That's in 3 weeks!" I said**

**I ran outside and met with the club across the street.**

**At that time a wasn't paying attention to who was in front of me.**

**And I ran right into a tall person. I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl.**

"**I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you!" I said**

**The person stood up and grabbed my hand and lifted me up so I can stand.**

**The person rubbed there head and looked at me.**

**I couldn't see there eyes either.**

"**t-thank you for helping me up" I said**

**The person ran into the hospital and talked to and ran into the elevator**

"**Who was he?" The twins said**

"**I don't know, I don't even know if that's a boy or a girl" I said**

"**WAS HE YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Tamaki cried**

"**SHUT UP HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF THAT'S A BOY OR A GIRL!" I screamed**

**Mori Senpai's mouth was open and he just stared at the hospital doors.**

"**Mori Senpai did you know that person?" Hunny asked**

"**N-No" Mori said**

**Later on we walked in the park and watched Mori Senpai push Hunny Senpai on the swings**

"_**I can't wait to see Stephanie at our school" I thought**_

"_**and her relatives" I thought**_


	4. THE NEWBBIES

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I don't own anything but my story plot thingy. And I'm borrowing the characters. XD**

HI! In this chapter I'm going to add a few new characters! Hopefully you like the new chap. So PLEASE DON'T FLAME THE CHAP.!

**October 3****rd**

**Home Ec.**

"**AH! HELP ME MY DRESS IS ON FIRE!" A girl screamed**

**A girl in 2A got her dress on fire from the stove fire.**

**The teacher got the fire extinguisher and hosed her dress down. "Everyone please evacuate the classroom immediately!" The teacher said.**

"**Go in front of the school until we call you back in" He said**

**Me Hikaru and Kaoru walked in front of the school and met up**

**With Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori-senpai and hunny senpai.**

" **ARE YOU OKAY MY LITTLE ANGEL!" Tamaki said**

" **Yes Tamaki I'm fine!" I said.**

"**WE WILL BE CALLING ALL YOUR PARENTS ABOUT THE INSIDENT!" The vice principal said**

"**I don't see why there making a big deal out of this" I said**

"**Well since this school is for rich children they make the school rules very strict so they won't get sued by there parents" Kyoya said**

" **I see" I said**

**Then they said that we all must go home and they will send us a package.**

**After that I walked home and when I opened the door my dad gave me a bear hug and said:**

"**MY LITTLE HARUHI ARE YOU OKAY!" **

"**YES DAD IM OKAY!" I said**

**After that there was a knock at my door.**

"**COMING!" My dad said**

**He opened and looked at the package from my school on the ground.**

"**A package!" He said**

**He opened it and there was a uniform inside.**

" **Is this for you Haruhi ?" He said**

"**I think so" I said**

**I held it up and it was a guys uniform in my size.**

**It was just like the last one but short sleeved.**

**It had a note saying**

" **Dear Haruhi Fugioka, we changed the schools uniform and sent you two pairs of the new uniforms! The girls uniform was also changed for everyone's safety.**

**We hope to see you tomorrow!"**

"**wait, where's the other pair?" I said**

**There was a knock on the door, I opened and there was another package.**

**I opened it and there was a white collar shirt and black shorts.**

" **well then that answers my question" I said**

**My cell phone starts ringing and I check to see who it is and it was Hikaru texting me saying**

"**did you get the new uniforms?"**

"**Yes, I'm excited for tomorrow"**

"**why Haruhi?"**

"**Stephanie is coming"**

"**OH! I forgot!"**

"**yep I wonder what her classes are?"**

"**We will find out tomorrow Haruhi"**

**After that I went to bed.**

**The Next Day!**

**1****st**** Period**

**I sat in my seat between Hikaru and Kaoru.**

"**Good morning class!" The teacher said**

"**We have a new student today!" He said**

" _**it must be Stephanie!" I thought**_

**A small girl walks in with light blue hair, dark green eyes ,choppy bangs ,ears pierced.**

"**She came with her relatives and she will take a test to see if she is accurate for this school" he said**

"**Stephanie you will be sitting next to Hikaru!" He said**

**Hikaru raised his hand to show where he was.**

**Stephanie walked over and sat in the desk.**

"**hi! I'm Hikaru Hitachiin! This is my brother Kaoru Hitachiin!" Hikaru said**

"**Hi! I'm Kaoru!" Kaoru said**

"**I'm Haru-" I said**

"**Haruhi…" Stephanie said**

**Stephanie looked at me wide eyed.**

" **yeah we saved you that night" I said**

**We all smiled at her.**

"**thank you Haruhi" Stephanie said**

**After that the bell rang.**

**Stephanie walked alone in the hallway she went halfway and two people met with her.**

**One was a girl she had brown hair, light blue eyes and a tan, and wavy hair**

**another girl that had light blonde hair, turquoise eyes , straight hair.**

_**(narrator now Stephanie)**_

"**We all have too go to the music room #3" I said (Stephanie)**

"**we'll meet Alex at the classroom" I said**

**We walk to the classroom and saw Alex waiting.**

"**HI ALEX!" I said**

**I ran and gave Alex a hug**

"**Are you ready to take the test?" I ask**

"**Yeah" Alex said**

**Alex pushes the door open.**

"**Welcome to the Host club!" A group of guys said**

"**What the hell!" Megan said**

**Alex steps in front of me to protect us.**

"**wait, I know three of those guys!" I said**

"**Hi Stephanie!" Hikaru Kaoru and Haruhi said**

**They were coming closer but Alex wouldn't let them.**

**(**_**switching back to Haruhi)**_

**there****was the same person who I ran into protecting Stephanie.**

**They were wearing guys uniform.**

"**H-Hi Stephanie are these your relative?" I ask**

" **Yes, this is Megan, she's in the same grade as us" Stephanie said while pointing to a girl with brown hair**

"**HELLO!" Megan shouted**

"**this is Courtney, she's also in the same grade" Stephanie said**

**And she stood next to the person who I ran into.**

"**this is Alex, Alex is in 3B. Alex always protects me no matter what since after the incident" Stephanie said**

**Alex was tall, had black hair, hair was short but on the back it was spiky and short.**

"**HELLO IM TAMAKI!" Tamaki said**

"**THIS IS KYOYA THE VICE PRESIDENT OF THE CLUB!" Tamaki said**

"**Hello it's very swell to have you at Ouran High" Kyoya said**

"**This is Hunny-Senpai!" Tamaki said**

"**HI everyone!" Hunny said**

**Hunny showed everyone Bun-Bun.**

**Stephanie stared at Hunny-Senpai.**

"**Um Stephanie?" Megan said**

**Megan kept poking Stephanie on the cheek.**

" **I'm sorry can you say that again!" Stephanie asked**

**Everyone looked at each other and all thought of the same subject.**

"…**.LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT!" Everyone shouted**

"**WHAAT ?" Stephanie said**

"**They were just joking Stephanie" Courtney said**

"**ha ha oh.." Stephanie blushed**

**It was quiet for awhile.**

"**Hey! You guys should come over to our house after school!" Megan said**

"**Really? We just met you guys!" Tamaki said in a good way**

"**That's a good idea Meggie!" Stephanie said**

" **Well, are you sure?" I said**

"**Positive!" Megan and Stephanie said**

"**Okay we will meet you guys in front of the school" Kaoru and Hikaru said**

**We all gave each other our cell phone numbers.**

" **See ya later!" Stephanie said**

"**BYE!" We said**

**(**_**switching back to Stephanie)**_

"**I'm so excited guys!" I said**

**I looked at Alex while we were walking.**

"**Alex, Are you okay?" I said with a frown**

**Alex stopped and picked me up and said**

" **Of course" Alex said**

**I looked at Alex and gave Alex a hug and said**

"**I'm okay now" **

"**I know" Alex said and putted me down.**

**We all walked and Alex dropped us off at our classes.**

**First Alex dropped off Megan.**

**Then dropped off Courtney.**

**I was the last one.**

**Alex opened the door for me and watched me walk to my seat.**

**When I sat down I looked at Alex and waved good bye.**

**After that I listened to the girls behind me and they were saying**

"**Oh my god Alex is so Dreamy!"**

"**I know!, I bet Alex works out five times a day!"**

**I turned in my chair facing the girls and said.**

"**No, Alex only works out Three times a day and in the afternoon and after that**

**Alex takes a shower."**

**The girls were shocked and stared at me.**

"**You, live with Alex ?" The girls said**

"**Yes, Alex takes care of me and my cousins" I said**

"**OH MY GOD YOU ARE SO LUCKY !" The girls shouted**

**The bell rang and I walked in the hallway and met up will**

**Megan, Courtney, And Alex.**

**I looked back and saw the girls jumping up and down screaming of joy.**

**We met up with the guys and Courtney called our limo and drove to our house.**

**(**_**Switching to Courtney**_** )**

**I stared at Hikaru when he was laughing at a joke Megan told.**

"_**He's so cute when he laughs!"**_** I thought**

"**Hey! Courtney come sit next to me!" Hikaru said**

**I sat next to Hikaru and he put his arm around my shoulder and started**

**Laughing harder at Megan's joke.**

**(**_**AHH oh my god he's putting his arm around me!**_** )I thought**

**We finally got home and Alex unlocked the door.**

**Hikaru still had his arm around me!**

"**I like your guys house!" Hikaru said**

"**Thanks" I said**

**We walked in and we sat our backpacks on the floor.**

**(**_**switching to Haruhi**_**)**

**Wow there house was bigger than I expected.**

**The outside of the house was white and the inside was white also.**

"**Do you guys live here alone?" I asked**

"**Yeah but we have pets though!" Megan said**

**I saw two cats run and jump on both of Alex's shoulders.**

**One was White and the other black.**

"**KITTY CATS!" Kaoru said**

**Kaoru got excited and ran to Alex and started petting the cats.**

"**How many animals do you have?" Kyoya and Tamaki said.**

"**Five!, Two cats, One baby chimp, one bunny, and one puppy!" Courtney said**

**Alex walked to the kitchen and got a can of cat.**

"**Are you going to feed them!" Kaoru asked**

**Alex nodded.**

" **CAN I COME AND HELP!" Kaoru said while jumping**

**Alex nodded again.**

"**While you guys feed the cats can I show them the house ?" Stephanie asked Alex**

"**Yes" Alex said**

"**yay! Thank you!" Stephanie said**

**While Alex was walking with Kouru upstairs Hikaru and Tamaki pulled him and**

**Said "Fined out if Alex is a girl or a boy!"**

"**What!, fine!" **

**Alex waited for Kaoru on the stairs.**

**COMEING!" Kaoru said**

**(**_**switching to Koaru)**_

**Alex opened the door to the room**

"**wow…" I whispered**

"**Which one?" Alex asked**

**Alex pointed at the cats**

"**The white one" I said**

**Alex gave me a black food bowl and sat on the grown.**

**I sat on the grown and asked**

"**What's her name"**

"**Faith" Alex said**

"**oh, whats the other one's name?"**

"**Hope" Alex said**

**We fed them and stood up**

"**there so cute!" I said**

**Alex smiled**

**I walked behind Alex and I wasn't paying attention and tripped over**

**The black food bowl and fell on top of Alex**

**I landed right on top of Alex's chest**

…**Alex was DEFINATLY A GIRL**

**My face turned red and I was in shock**

**Alex flipped me over so she was on top of me.**

**I then realized that she wasn't trying to make a move, she was getting up**

**And was going to help me up.**

"**Be careful next time" Alex said**

**I was very embarrassed and didn't respond**

**We walked downstairs.**

**My face was still red.**

**Tamaki and Hikaru stared at me**

" **so, what happened?" Hikaru asked**

"**why is your face red?" Tamaki said**

"**A- Alex is a girl…" I said**

"**really how did you find out?" they asked**

**I walked away and stood next to Alex and said**

"**I-I'm sorry Alex" **

**Alex looked at me and smiled**

" **I wasn't making a move Kaoru" Alex said**

**I was shocked**

**(**_**switching to Megan**_** )**

"**now we shall start the tour" I said**

**We walked to the family room.**

"**this is where we play the Wii and do our home work!" I said**

"**What's a Wii?" Kyoya said**

"**Let us show you" Courtney said**

**We started to play the Wii**

**After that we walked up stairs and stopped at my room.**

**(**_**switching to Haruhi**_**)**

**Megan's room had Unicorn wall paper and a rainbow floor with Justin Bieber posters.**

**We were all speechless.**

"**ROSCOE!" Megan shouted**

**There was a pause and then we heard barking**

**We saw a puppy bull dog run up to Megan**

"**This is Roscoe! I found him in a bush when he was first born," Megan said**

**The puppy was white with brown spots and blue eyes.**

"**AWW!" we said**

**Megan picked Roscoe up and started walking to the next room**

"**This room is Courtney's!" Megan said**

**Megan opened the door and the top half of the room was neon green; bottom half sky blue, there was pink curtains with flowers in front of the window and a mirror by the door**

**bed: Bunk bed the bed had colorful blankets, there was also a desk.**

**We heard screaming and Courtney walked into her room and held a baby chimp.**

"**her name is Layla" Courtney said**

**We all looked at the baby chimp sleeping.**

"**so cute!" Tamaki said**

**We started to walk to the next room.**

"**This is Alex's room!" Megan said**

**I think Kaoru has already been in here" Megan said**

**We all looked at Kaoru.**

**His face was red.**

"**Pervert" Megan told Kaoru**

"**WHAT! IT WAS ON ACCIDENT!" Koaru said**

"**Yeah, sure it was" Megan said**

**Megan knocked on the door.**

**Alex opened it and let us in.**

**Alex's room was white it had a big bed with black blankets and in the corner there was a tree-house connected to the walls.**

"**Why do you have a tree-house in the corner Alex-kun?" Hunny senpai said**

"**its for the cats" Alex said**

**There was a cubby in the tree house that had a hole and two cat heads popped out.**

**The ran to the top of the tree-house and they jumped off heading for Alex.**

**Alex was tying her shoe and the cats landed on her back.**

"**wow that was a far jump!" Hikaru said**

**The cats stared at Koaru and jumped on his shoulders.**

"**MOTHER FU- "Kaoru said**

"**haha" Hikaru said**

**After that we all walked to the last room.**

"**this room is Stephanie's room" Megan said **

**Stephanie opened the door and ran and jumped on her bed.**

**Her room was turquoise and her bed was Pink with about seven pillows.**

**Hunny senpai walked in and saw a desk with a cage and white bunny inside.**

"**Is that your Bunny Stephi-chan?" Hunny said**

"**Yep! Do you want to hold her Hunny!" Stephanie said**

"**sure!"**

**They were petting her and fed her mini carrots.**

"**her name is Whiskers" Stephanie said**

**After that we walked down stairs.**

"**Well that's our rooms!" Megan said**

"**were going to have a Halloween party on October 30****th****" Megan said**

"**you guys should come!" Courtney said**

"**you get to wear costumes and sleepover!"Stephanie said**

"**Were going to have a costume contest too!" Megan said**

"**That sounds fun!"Tamaki said**

"**we don't have any appointments on the 30****th****"Kyoya said**

"**Then we shall come !"Hikaru said**

"**AWESOME!" Stephanie said**

"**YAY! Are you excited Mori!" Hunny-senpai said**

"**yeah" Mori said**

**After the discussion we went home.**

"**So Kaoru, what DID happen in Alex's room?" Tamaki and Hikaru said**

"**well, we were walking to the door and I was behind Alex walking and I tripped**

**Over one of the cats food bowl and I pushed Alex and I landed on her chest…" Koaru said**

"**YOU SLY DOG!" Tamaki said**

"**WOW I DIDN'T KNOW YOU LIKED ALEX!" Hikaru said**

**The kept laughing and couldn't stop.**

"**SHUT UP!" Kaoru said**

**All night they kept making fun of him.**


	5. I promise

_Howdy! I NEED HELP! If you guys have time can you comment on my chaps for more ideas_!

(**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ONLY MY NEW CHARACTERS! ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO MAKE INSTANT COFFEE**)

October29th

After school

"**Hey! We should all go costume shopping today!"Stephanie said**

"**What a good idea Stephanie" Megan said**

"**Let's go then, we can first go home and get dressed" Hikaru said**

**We all went home and got dressed**

**We met up at the corner of the market.**

"**Should we walk or drive there?" Hunny-senpai said**

"**Well, it IS pretty far" Courtney said**

**We all took one car to the Halloween store.**

**When we walked in a hanging ghost popped out scaring only Tamaki.**

"**Sissy!" Kaoru said**

"**What do you want to be for Halloween Stephi-chan? Hunny-senpai said**

"**I'm going to be Alice in Wonderland!" Stephanie said**

"**What are you going to be Hunny Bunny!" Stephanie asked**

"**I'm going to be a mouse and Mori will be a Cat!"**

"**Hunny Bunny that so cute" I said**

**We started asking each other what were going to be.**

**GIRLS**

**Alex: A black Cat.**

"**Courtney: Reptar from Rugrats.**

**Megan: A Unicorn.**

**Stephanie: Alice in Wonderland.**

**Me: A knight.**

**BOYS**

**Tamaki: A prince.**

**Mori Senpai: A Cat (Orange) **

**Hikaru: A zombie rock star.**

**Kaoru: A vampire**

**Hunny Senpai: A mouse**

**Kyoya: A wizard.**

**We were all excited.**

**We started trying on masks and hats.**

**Hunny put a rainbow afro on Mori and we kept laughing**

**And for the first time I heard Mori giggle.**

**We kept goofing off until the cashier told us to leave.**

**We laughed the whole ride home.**

**We stopped in front of Hunny senpai's house.**

**Mori dropped him off because Hunny fell asleep in the car.**

**After that Mori said that he was going to stay at Hunny's house.**

"**I want to go to the beach" Stephanie said**

**We all looked at each other**

"**Should we go?" I said**

"**Well it's only 6:00" Kyoya said**

"**Let's go!" Tamaki said**

**We drove to the beach.**

"**Wow it's so cold" Courtney said**

**Courtney forgot her jacket at home.**

**Hikaru gave her his sweater.**

"**Here you can use mine!" Hikaru said**

**Hikaru didn't care because he liked the cold and was wearing a long sleeve.**

"**R-Really thank you Hikaru" Courtney said**

**She blushed**

**Hikaru put his arm around Courtney.**

"**No problem!" Hikaru said with a smile**

**We walked on the beach looking for wood.**

"**ISNT THIS SO ROMANTIC HARUHI!" Tamaki said**

"**Tamaki I don't think finding wood is romantic" I said**

"**How cute!" Tamaki said**

"**Oh great" I said**

**We all stopped walking and dropped the wood in one pile.**

**Alex got a grain of sand and put it between her fingers and snapped her fingers on a twig**

**And a flicker was between the twig and she made a fire.**

"**That was cool" I said**

**We all sat around the bon fire.**

**Stephanie sat in between Alex and Megan.**

**Kaoru sat in between Megan and Hikaru.**

**Hikaru sat next to Courtney and Courtney sat between Hikaru and Kyoya.**

**Tamaki sat between me and Kyoya.**

**I sat next to Alex.**

"**Look you guys I brought Marshmallows, chocolate ,and Grammy's" Stephanie said**

**We opened the supplies and got sticks that were for Smore's.**

**Alex didn't eat any,**

"**Alex do you want a smore?" I asked**

"**No thank you" Alex said**

"**Alex doesn't like chocolate" Megan said**

"**Okay" I said nicely**

"**You guys, What's a Smore?" Kaoru asked**

**We looked at him.**

"**What!" Kaoru said**

**Megan got a smore and shoved it in Kaoru's mouth.**

**He started to chew it.**

" **THESE ARE AWESOME" Kaoru said with a sticky mouth.**

**We all laughed at him.**

**(**_**Switching to Courtney**_**)**

"**Did you hear that?" I asked**

"**No, hear what" Hikaru said**

**I got up and turned to where I heard the noise.**

"**I'm gonna go check" I said**

**I started walking when I felt a hand on my shoulder.**

"**I'm coming with you" Hikaru said**

"**No its okay I can go alo-"**

"**I didn't give you a choice Courtney" Hikaru said**

"**I'm going with you" Hikaru said**

"**O-okay" I said**

**He walked close to me.**

**We started talking and we heard a "clink"**

**We stopped. Hikaru grabbed me closer I couldn't tell if he was scared or he was protecting me.**

"**Did you hear that?" I whispered**

"**Yeah" Hikaru said**

**We walked were we heard the noise and Hikaru didn't let go of me.**

**Out of no were a guy came out and attacked me.**

"**HOLY CRAP!" I said scared**

**I kept clawing at his face to defend myself.**

**Hikaru pulled him off and started punching him. He held him down and got a flashlight.**

**I gasped I ran all the way to the group.**

"**HE'S BACK!" I screamed**

**I started to cry**

**Alex Stephanie and Megan looked shocked.**

"**Stay here!" Alex said**

**Alex ran to were the noise was coming from.**

**I started running after her.**

**I shouted **

"**PROTECT THE GIRLS"**

**I saw Alex beating up the guy and on the left I saw Hikaru on the ground looking confused.**

**Alex stopped since the guy was now passed out.**

**I ran to Hikaru and hugged him saying**

"**Are you okay!"**

"**Who the hell is he!"**

"**He's….my step farther"**

**We walked back and Alex tied up The guy and drove to the police station and came back.**

**Alex walked slowly to us and her fists were bloody.**

**Stephanie started crying and got scared.**

**(switching to Haruhi)**

**Alex hugged Stephanie Courtney and Megan closely.**

"**We told them about the past" Megan said**

**Alex nodded.**

"**He isn't coming back" Kyoya said**

**Courtney was talking to Hikaru.**

"**Thank you for protecting me Hikaru" Courtney said**

"**Don't worry" Hikaru said**

**Courtney smiled and hugged Hikaru.**

"**Promise me something Courtney" Hikaru whispered to Courtney.**

"**Sure Hikaru, What is it"**

"**Promise me that you won't leave me no matter what"**

**Hikaru's eyes started to water.**

"**I promise."**

**THE NEXT DAY**

"**ALEX WAKE UP!" Stephanie said**

**Stephanie jumped on Alex when she was sleeping.**

"**Alex-Tun! Can you make us Panny cakes (pancakes)**

"**Yes Stephanie-Chan" Alex said**

**Alex opened the door to see the host club (besides Hunny and Mori)**

**We all walked downstairs and talked about the party.**

"**so how are you going to decorate the house?" I asked**

"**well Alex T-pees the house and Megan throws confetti every were and Courtney goes to the store and buys the food!" Stephanie said**

"**That sounds fun!" Tamaki said**

"**it is! You guys should come with us to the store" Stephanie said**

"**Sure! " We said**

**Alex finished making pancakes for us.**

**We started eating pancakes and Alex went to go get dressed.**

"**Has Alex always been protected over you" Kyoya said**

"**Yes she has, I remember once it almost went too far" Stephanie said**

"**What do you mean?" Tamaki said**

"**well let me tell you the story" Stephanie said**

**(**_**flash back**_**)**

**I slammed the front door open crying.**

"**Stephanie what's wrong!" Alex said**

"**This boy threw rocks at me and called me names!" I cried**

**The guy was about 25.**

"**were is he?" Alex said**

"**He is at the park across the street!" I said**

**Alex bent down to her knees and said**

"**Stay in your room"**

"**W-where are you going!" I asked**

**Alex walked across the street.**

**I ran into my room and looked out the window.**

**Alex walked in front of the guy and lifted him off his bike and tackled him to the ground and kept punching his face.**

**The guys friends started getting in a fight.**

**One of them checked the guy and the other was getting punched by Alex.**

**When she was done she walked home and was bloody from her arm.**

**Alex opened my door and hugged me.**

**I could see a Knife in her arm.**

"**Your safe now" Alex said**

**(**_**end of **_**flash**_** back**_**)**

"**Wow I can't imagine Mori-Senpai doing that" Hikaru said**

**Courtney, Megan and Alex came down stairs.**

**There was a knock at the door.**

**Alex opened the door and Mori-Senpai and Hunny-Senpai were there.**

"**HI HUNNY BUNNY!" Stephanie said**

"**HI STEPHI-TAN" Hunny said**

**They ran upstairs and played with the bunny.**

**Mori looked at Alex.**

"**I'm sorry for what happened." Mori said**

"**It's fine" Alex said**

**Alex looked down and started to cry.**

**Mori hugged her.**

**We all watched from the living room.**

**Mori said something to Alex but we couldn't hear it.**

**After that Courtney came back downstairs and said**

"**Are you guys ready to go to the store"**

"**LETS GO!" Tamaki said**

**We got to the store and Kaoru hopped in a cart and Hikaru pushed it**

**While talking to Courtney.**

**Stephanie got in a cart and Hunny got in with her while Mori pushed it.**

**I started walking with Megan.**

"**What's up Haruhi" Tamaki said**

"**Nothing really just thinking"**

"**About our love life!" Tamaki said**

"**No" I said**

"**Hmm" Tamaki pouted**

"**What a child" Megan said**

"**I AM NOT A CHILD" Tamaki said**

"**Then shut up and stop acting like one!" I said**

"**FINE THEN" Tamaki said**

"**Jeez, your such a Brat" Megan said**

"**ARE YOU REFERING ME AS A GIRL" Tamaki said**

"**YES YOUR SUCH A GIRL" Megan said**

"**CAT FIGHT CAT FIGHT!" Hikaru said**

**Tamaki started to cry.**

"**AWW DID THE LITTLE GIRL BRAKE A NAIL!" Kaoru laughed**

"**SHUT UP" Tamaki said.**

**We all started to laugh.**

**We went back to the house and started getting ready.**

**Alex and Mori got a lot of toilet paper and T-peed the house.**

**Megan and I spread the confetti everywhere.**

**Stephanie and Hunny decorated Cupcakes.**

**Tamaki went in a corner.**

**Kyoya started putting Music on.**

**Courtney started setting the food and Hikaru helped her.**

**Kyoya hung up the ornaments.**

**We all finished.**

"**Okay guys the guest will be here in awhile so we should get dressed." Courtney said**

**We all got our costumes.**

**Alex told us to get dressed in the dressing rooms.**

**We came out with our costumes.**

"**COURTNEY CAN YOU PUT MY MAKE UP ON" Hikaru shouted**

**Courtney came in wearing :**

**Neon Green skinny jeans, black vans, and a long green shirt that was furry .**

"**I need to get my head for my costume later." Courtney said**

**Hikaru gave her a hug and kissed her.**

**I came out and sat in a chair.**

**Tamaki came out in his prince costume.**

**Courtney finished with Hikaru's make up.**

"**You can go get dressed now" Courtney said**

**Hikaru got dressed and came out of the dressing room.**

"**I'm done!" Hikaru said**

**Hikaru was wearing: Black skinny jeans that were ripped, original converse, a black shirt that had a skull in the middle, and his hair in a Mo-hawk.**

**We went in the living room and saw Mori –Senpai with: a orange shirt, orange pants, and had cat ears.**

"**Mori do you want me to put whiskers on your face?" Courtney asked**

"**Yes" Mori said**

**Stephanie came down stairs with Hunny-Senpai.**

**Stephanie had her Alice in Wonderland costume and Hunny-Senpai wore : Grey pants, A grey baggy**

**Shirt and had a mouse nose and ears.**

**Megan came running down the stairs wearing : Pink skinny jeans, rainbow shoes, a long shirt that had glitter on it .**

" **I just have to put on my horn" Megan said**

**Kaoru sat in the chair trying to put in his vampire teeth.**

"**You wook stupid " Kaoru said**

"**And what are you?" Megan said**

"**I'm a vampire" Kaoru said**

"**From what a cheesy horror movie from the 1990's" Megan said**

"**SHUT UP!" Kaoru said**

"**Ha ha" Megan said**

**Alex came down the stairs and walked in wearing: Black skinny jeans, black Vans, a black buttoned shirt, black finger-less gloves that show her knuckles too.**

**Her bangs were moved to the side showing one of her eyes.**

"**Wow, I didn't Know your eyes were grey" Tamaki said**

**Alex got a small case from her pocket and opened it.**

**They were contacts.**

"**You wear contacts?" I asked**

"**She only uses them for her costume" Stephanie said**

**She put them on and her eyes were just like cat eyes.**

"**There here" Kyoya said**

**Kyoya was wearing a wizard costume.**

**DING-DONG**

**Alex was walking to the door about to open it and out of no were Courtney**

**Jumped on Alex almost knocking her down.**

"**WAIT! Before you open that door remember that the guest think Alex is a guy!" Courtney said**

"**Holy crap I almost forgot!" Megan said**

**Courtney nodded and got off of Alex.**

**Alex opened the door and there was over 20 people at the door.**

"**HEY!" They said in union.**

**They ran in and started dancing.**

"**Hey Haruhi!" three girls said**

"**Hi ladies" I said**

**Mori-Senpai walked around the corner and bumped into Alex**

**She gasped because Mori-Senpai bumped her hands, which were scratched from the other night.**

**Mori didn't know her hands were damaged.**

**He grabbed her hands and looked at all the scratches.**

"**Come" Mori said**

**Mori dragged her to the sink.**

**A group of girls were watching.**

**Mori put medicine on her knuckles and wrapped them.**

"**Thank you" Alex said**

"**Are you okay?" Mori said still holding her hands.**

**Alex nodded**

**The girls kept watching and started to whisper.**

**Alex saw the girls talking.**

" **Don't pay attention to them" Mori said**

"**why didn't you tell me?" Mori said**

**Alex shrugged trying to walk away.**

**Mori grabbed her arm and pulled her back.**

"**That isn't an answer Alex" Mori said**

**The girls kept getting closer to them.**

**One of the girls ran to Mori and hugged him while giving Alex a glare.**

"**Hey Mori bear! I missed you so much!" the girl said**

"**Alex where are you?" Stephanie said from a distance.**

**Alex walked away.**

**Mori watched Alex walk away.**

**Mori pushed the girl off of him and walked after her.**

"**O-Okay I'll see you later sweetie !" The girl said**

**Alex found Stephanie in the middle of the dance floor.**

"**Can I dance with you Alex?" Stephanie said**

**Alex nodded and started dancing.**

…

"**I'm going to ask Hikaru to be my boyfriend!" A girl said to her snobby friends.**

"**Like you totally should Stacy!" The girls said**

**Hikaru walked past them and said**

"**Hey ladies!"**

**They started to do a girly squeal.**

**Hikaru went to Kaoru and asked.**

"**Have you seen Courtney any where?" **

"**I think she was dancing with Megan over there" Kaoru said pointing to the dance floor.**

"**Thanks bro!" Hikaru said**

**Hikaru started walking over to Courtney and Megan.**

**Shelby ran to Hikaru.**

"**Like Hey Hikaru! Do you wanna dance?" Shelby said**

"**Um maybe later Shelby" Hikaru said still walking.**

"**Well after the party do want to go to a movie?" Shelby said**

"**No not really, I'm trying to find someone" Hikaru said**

**Shelby saw that he was walking to Courtney.**

**Courtney saw Hikaru and waved.**

**Shelby got pissed off so she stopped Hikaru and kissed him in front of Courtney.**

**Courtney started to cry and Megan took her to the closest room, Which was Stephanie's.**

**Hikaru pushed Shelby off of him.**

"**What the hell is wrong with you!" Hikaru said**

"**Baby just calm down-" **

"**Baby! I barely know you!" Hikaru said**

**Hikaru walked away from her and ran to Alex's room.**

**He opened the door and saw Courtney crying on Alex's bed.**

"**Courtney it wasn't like that!" Hikaru said**

"**GET OUT HIKARU I HATE YOU!" Courtney said**

"**I didn't even know her!" Hikaru shouted**

" **YOUR SUCH A FUCKING JERK WHY WOULD YOU HURT ME AFTER ALL IVE BEEN THROUGH!" Courtney said**

"**I WASN'T TRYING TO HURT YOU BABE I'M SORRY!" Hikaru said**

"…**get out…"Courtney said**

"**Courtney I didn't-" Hikaru said**

"**get the hell out!" Megan said**

**Hikaru opened the door and slammed the door.**

**Hikaru walked down stairs.**

**Kaoru saw him looking sad and walked to him.**

"**What happened? Kaoru said**

**Hikaru shook his head and walked out of the house. **

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	6. LOVE

_Howdy! I got more ideas now from my buddy's so hopefully you'll like this Chapter_!

Hunny- Senpai**: **can I do the disclaimer Ali-kun!

Ali-kun: Go ahead Hunny!

Tamaki: WAIT! I want to do the disclaimer!

Ali-kun: -_- well Hunny asked first...

Tamaki: well then.

Ali-kun: JUST SAY IT TOGETHER!

H&T: Ali-kun does not own anything! Just her new characters!

Ali-kun: thank you guys! Now, onto the chapter**!**

**Last Chapter:**

**Shelby got pissed off and kissed Hikaru in front of Courtney.**

**Courtney started to cry so Megan took her to Stephanie's room.**

"**What the hell is your problem?" Hikaru said**

"**Baby just calm down-"Shelby said**

"**Baby! I barely know you" Hikaru said**

**Hikaru ran upstairs and opened Stephanie's door**

**He saw her crying on Stephanie's bed.**

"**Get out!"Courtney screamed**

"**Babe I didn't-"Hikaru said**

"…**..get out…"**

**Hikaru walked out of the room and****slammed the door and walked down stairs.**

"**Why would he do that to me!" Courtney cried**

**Megan just looked mad.**

**Hikaru went to the park across the street and sat under a tree.**

**Courtney took off her furry shirt and putted on a striped shirt and a jacket.**

"**I need to get some air, I'll be back" Courtney said**

"**Okay" Megan said**

**Courtney walked to the park and sat in a swing.**

**Hikaru saw Courtney still crying.**

"_**Should I go talk to her? Maybe she doesn't know I'm here?" Hikaru thought **_

**Courtney looked at her phone to see what time it was. 10:00**

**Hikaru got up and slowly walked to Courtney.**

"**Um Courtney" Hikaru said and tapped her shoulder.**

**She jumped and looked behind her.**

"**Go away" Courtney said**

"**I didn't mean to hurt you" Hikaru said**

**He sat in the swing next to her.**

**That pissed her off. She got up and walked on the side walk.**

**Hikaru ran after her.**

"**Where are you going?"Hikaru said**

**She stopped walking.**

"…**Hell" Courtney said**

**She started running away from Hikaru.**

"**What the-" Hikaru said**

**He ran after her.**

**She kept running faster.**

"**DAMN IT COURTNEY!"Hikaru said out of breath**

**He wasn't paying attention so Courtney crouched down and made Hikaru trip and fall on his face.**

**Courtney walked to Hikaru and turned him on his back and pinned him down.**

"**Why" Courtney said**

"**Why what?" Hikaru said**

**Courtney let go.**

**Hikaru tackled her on the grass and pinned her down.**

"**I didn't kiss her she kissed me" Hikaru said**

**Courtney looked away from Hikaru.**

**Hikaru got annoyed and layed on Courtney and turned her face to his.**

"**You broke it" Courtney said**

"**Broke what?" Hikaru asked**

**Courtney pushed him off of her and ran.**

"**Courtney come back!" Hikaru said**

**Hikaru got up and started running after her.**

**Hikaru lost her and looked around. A block away there was a fountain.**

**Hikaru walked to the fountain and saw Courtney.**

"**Your Promise.."Courtney said**

**She got up and walked to Hikaru.**

"**I'm sorry Courtney" Hikaru said**

**Courtney kissed Hikaru.**

**She started walking away.**

**Hikaru stood there.**

"**Hikaru, Don't make promises you can't keep" Courtney said and left.**

"**Where's Courtney and Hikaru?" Tamaki said**

"**It's a long story" Megan said**

**Alex and Stephanie came back from the dancing.**

"**Alex, I think Mori was looking for you" Kaoru said**

**Alex nodded**

**Courtney opened the door and walked to the group.**

"**Where were you?" Stephanie said**

"**I was just walking" Courtney said.**

"**Well Xavier is waiting for you in your room" Megan said**

**Courtney got excited and ran to her room**

"**Where's Courtney?" Hikaru said**

"**Um, In her room" Hunny said**

**Hikaru went to the bathroom and took off his make-up and put his hair back to the way it was. Then he ran up stairs**

**Before he opened the door he heard a guy's voice saying:**

"**Holy crap Courtney I missed you so much!"**

**Hikaru quickly opened the door and saw Courtney hugging the guy.**

**Xavier saw Hikaru at the door and let go of Courtney.**

"**Hey I'm Xavier" Xavier said with an accent.**

"**Who's he?" Hikaru said with demand**

"**Well Hikaru, this is Xavier Love" Courtney said **

**Xavier was wearing Dark red skinny jeans, a NEVER SHOUT NEVER shirt, with black vans, a hoodie , His eyes wear a greenish hazel, black hair that barely past his eyes and had his lip pierced and a guitar strapped to his back.**

**Hikaru was very mad but he didn't show it.**

"**Courtney, do you wanna go downstairs?" Xavier said**

"**Yeah let's go…" Courtney said**

**They walked past Hikaru and headed downstairs.**

"_**Who the hell was he?" Hikaru thought**_

**Hikaru headed downstairs.**

**He found Kaoru drinking punch and talking to some girls.**

**Kaoru saw Hikaru and asked**

"**Are you okay?"**

"**No, Courtney is hanging out with some guy named Xavier" Hikaru said**

**Kaoru thought for a minute.**

"**OH, Xavier, He's from England and he just got back from traveling" Kaoru said**

**Hikaru sighed and walked to the couch and sat.**

**He looked in the kitchen and saw Xavier getting a tiny box from his pocket.**

**Hikaru watched Xavier open it and hold two necklaces in his hand.**

**One was a key with a pattern on it , the other was a lock that had the same pattern as the other.**

**Courtney picked the key and Xavier got the Lock.**

**Hikaru got madder.**

**Xavier and Courtney left and went to the park.**

**Hikaru was quiet and then he started following them.**

**Xavier and Courtney stood under a big tree.**

"**I remember this tree!" Xavier said**

"**Me too! It was when we had a contest to climb to the top but we were half way and I fell off and broke my finger" Courtney said**

"**We should do that again." Courtney said**

**They both went silent, then Xavier screamed "Look at that guy!"**

**Courtney looked and Xavier started climbing the tree.**

"**What –"Courtney said**

**Courtney saw Xavier climbing and laughed.**

"**Damn!" Courtney said**

**She started climbing and passed Xavier.**

"**You fucking Monkey!" Xavier laughed**

**Hikaru kept watching from a distance.**

"**She looks so happy" Hikaru whispered**

**Courtney finally reached the top and screamed "I AM THE CHAMPION"**

**Xavier just laughed.**

**They both jumped off the tree.**

**Xavier landed on the grass, Courtney landed on top of Xavier.**

"**What have you been eating!" Xavier joked**

"**Pocky's!" Courtney screamed**

**They rolled down a hill.**

"**AGH! I'm itchy" Xavier said and pretended to die.**

**Courtney got up and put her foot on Xavier's stomach saying "I claim this land!"**

**Courtney went back on the grass next to Xavier.**

**Xavier was still pretending that he was dead. Courtney just kept poking his cheek.**

"**Why are you poking me?" Xavier said**

"**To make sure your dead" Courtney said**

"**I'm not!" Xavier said**

"**AW MAN!" Courtney said**

**Xavier rolled on Courtney and stayed there.**

"**What have you been eating!" Courtney said**

"**YO MAMMA!" Xavier said in a wanna be gangster way.**

"**Xavier, what did you think of that guy?" Courtney said**

"**He's a jerk! But it seems that he really likes you" Xavier said**

"**I see, do you think he does like me"**

"**Of course I do Courtney!"**

"**I'm very happy that you came over!" Courtney said**

"**me too" Xavier said**

"**But the real question here is, do you like him?" Xavier said**

"**Who are you ?" Courtney said**

"**NO, I'm WAY sexier than that old man and plus he judges people all day" Xavier protested**

**They kept looking at the stars.**

"**I don't like him, I love him but he keeps acting like a jerk to me" Courtney said**

**Hikaru walked behind Them and sat down. They haven't noticed him.**

**He got a handful of flowers and dumped them in their faces.**

"**Ah! Attack of the daisy's!" Xavier said**

**Courtney got up and sat in the grass.**

"**I'm sorry for everything that I've done" Hikaru said.**

"**I FORGIVE YOU HONEY!" Xavier said and gave Hikaru a bear hug.**

"**Ha ha! You guys are such dorks" Courtney said**

**They all started laughing.**

"**Do you forgive me?" Hikaru said with Xavier still hugging him and making puppy dog eyes.**

"**Yes I do forgive you, but if you be a jerk to me again,…Ima kick your booty" Courtney said**

"**So how do you know Xavier?" Hikaru said**

**Xavier sat up.**

"**Well, It all started on a dark and stormy night…" Xavier said**

**Courtney got a pine cone and threw it at Xavier's head.**

"**HEY! It's my turn to tell the story!" Courtney said**

"**We met each other at a Concert, Then two weeks later we saw each other at the same school, And once This weird guy stalked me and Xavier saved me. So now were BFF's" Courtney explained**

"**AND I don't like Courtney in that way, Because she's a ugly monster!" Xavier said**

**Courtney got the back of Xavier's shirt and flipped it over his head.**

"**RAPE!" Xavier screamed**

"**Ha ha okay then" Hikaru said**

**Xavier got a piece of paper and wrote :" DOG PILE ON COURTNEY!" without her seeing.**

**Hikaru nodded. Xavier tackled Courtney and laid on her and Hikaru laid on Xavier.**

"**Dog pile!"Xavier and Hikaru said**

"**AHH!" Courtney screamed and laughed**

"**Let's go home now" Courtney said**

"**Okay" Hikaru and Xavier said**

**Alex walked away looking for Mori- Senpai.**

**Alex couldn't find him so she went in the back yard.**

**She heard whispers on the side of the house.**

" **Do you think Mori- Senpai is.." A girl said**

"**Maybe, he did get mad when that girl hugged him" Another girl said**

**Alex came from the shadows.**

"**Um Hey Alex" A girl said**

**Alex crossed her arms.**

**The girl ran off after that.**

**Alex walked to the bench under a tree in the backyard.**

**Mori-Senpai was sitting in the bench.**

**Mori-Senpai didn't know Alex was in the tree watching him.**

**Alex got on a branch and hung on to it with her legs and swung down and kissed Mori's cheek.**

**He jumped and saw it was Alex.**

**Alex just giggled and jumped in the bench next to Mori.**

**Mori just looked at her looking at him.**

"**Sorry, For not telling you" Alex said**

**Mori nodded.**

**Alex got up.**

"**I have to go find Stephanie" Alex said**

**She started walking.**

**Mori got up and turned her around and gave her a QUICK kiss.**

**Alex was speechless.**

**Mori just smiled and walked away.**

"**Courtney can I sleep over?" Xavier asked**

"**Sure but your sleeping on the floor" Courtney said**

**Xavier pouted**

"**Fine then, I see how it is I thought I was your BFF" Xavier said**

"**Well I do have a king size bed now" Courtney said**

"**Okay then! We'll sleep together!" Xavier said**

"**I'll be right back I'm gonna get a soda" Xavier said**

**Courtney nodded**

**When he came back there was a group of girls watching him.**

"**Are they watching me?" Xavier said without looking back**

"**Yeah…" Hikaru said**

"**Stalker's!" Xavier whispered**

"**It's time for the last dance!" Stephanie said**

**It was a slow dance.**

**The group went to the dance floor.**

"**Courtney, may I have this dance?" Hikaru said**

"**Of course!" Courtney said**

"**I'll go dance with Megan" Xavier said**

**He snuck up behind Megan and dragged her to the dance floor.**

**Megan was very far away from Xavier.**

"**You do realize that you have to dance close to me" Xavier said**

**Xavier pulled Megan to his chest.**

**Megan blushed for awhile.**

"**Don't worry I don't like you in that way" Xavier said**

**Megan felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders.**

"**What are you gonna do Tomorrow?" Megan asked**

"**Nothing just gonna sleep over here tonight, why do you ask" Xavier said**

"**So we can buy you a costume for Halloween!" Megan said**

"**Oh, I don't even know what I want to be for Halloween?" Xavier said**

"**Well you have to think fast!" Megan joked**

"**Maybe I'll be a stripper!" Xavier said**

"**No way! " Megan said**

"**So what do you think of Xavier?" Courtney said**

"**Well he is pretty funny" Hikaru said**

"**And he's really nice" Hikaru said**

"**So, you're okay with him being my BFF?" Courtney said**

"**Of course!" Hikaru said**

"**Good" Courtney said.**

**The dance ended and everyone went home.**

**We all sat on the couch.**

**Alex got two hand full's of ripped papers from her pocket.**

"**What are those?" Haruhi said**

"**Well, the girl's "insisted" that I should call them" Alex said**

**Xavier slowly got half of the pieces of paper and put them in his pockets.**

**We all looked at him.**

"…**.WHAT…" Xavier said**

"**Any way, tomorrow we will go to the store and buy Xavier a costume" Megan said**

"**It's okay I'll go buy it myself" Xavier said nicely**

"**I do thing that half of us should stay and make plans for tomorrow" Kyoya said**

"**Who will stay then?" Tamaki said**

"**Tamaki, Haruhi –"**

"**YAY ME AND HARUHI!" Tamaki interrupted**

"**Anyway, Tamaki, Haruhi, Stephanie, Hunny-senpai, Mori-Senpai" Kyoya said**

"**So Hikaru, Kaoru, Courtney, Alex, Xavier you guy's will go buy the things for trick or treating" Kyoya said**

"**Okay!" Courtney said**

"**But can we go to sleep now" Kaoru said in exhaustion.**

"**Yeah let's go" Tamaki said**

**They all left after that.**

"**Well I'm going to go get dressed" Courtney said**

**The rest of them also did the same.**

**Xavier opened the door.**

"**I forgot my PJ's!"**

"**Well go ask somebody if you can borrow some!" Courtney said**

"**UGH!" Xavier said**

**Xavier went down the hall and knocked on Alex's door.**

**She opened it.**

"**Alex, can I pwease borrow some shorts!" Xavier whined**

"**Don't you have some?" Alex said**

"**No…"**

"**Fine" Alex said**

**Alex got a pair of black sport shorts and threw them at Xavier's face.**

**Ow " Xavier said **

**Alex laughed "Go to sleep" and closed the door.**

**Xavier came back to Courtney's room and opened the door.**

**When he walked in Courtney was putting her shirt on.**

"**Jeez cant a girl get some privacy" Courtney said**

"**Come down don't get your panties in a bunch!" Xavier said**

"**You didn't get a shirt?" Courtney said**

"**I don't need a shirt, I'm a guy" Xavier said**

**He put on the shorts and took off his shirt.**

"**I didn't know you had abs, a 4 pack" Courtney said**

"**I do have a 4 pack and see I don't have boobs like you do!" Xavier said**

"**I never knew that!" Courtney said sarcastically**

**Courtney and Xavier got in the bed. Xavier took all the covers.**

"**Hey! Those are my covers" Courtney said**

"**My, aren't we stingy" Xavier said giving some of the covers to Courtney.**

"**I ain't stingy!" Courtney said**

**Xavier turned facing Courtney.**

"**You have always been stingy since Pre-school!" Xavier joked**

"**Shut up and go to bed!" Courtney laughed and turned off the light.**

"**Courtney, your pillow is bigger than mine" Xavier said**

"**No it's the same size" Courtney protested**

"**I don't think so" Xavier said**

"**Fine just switch me your pillow then!" Courtney said**

"**SHUT UP!" Megan said from the next room.**

**Courtney gave Xavier her pillow and took his.**

"**Thanks" Xavier whispered**

"**Good night" Courtney said**

**They fell asleep.**

**NEXT MORNING**

**Courtney woke up with an arm on her.**

**She was facing Xavier. His arm was on her face. She didn't want to wake him up but she didn't want his arm on her face!**

"**Pss! Xavier get your arm off of my face!" Courtney whispered**

**Xavier wouldn't wake up.**

**Courtney plugged his nose and waited.**

**Xavier gasped for air.**

"**What the hell!" Xavier said with his arm on Courtney's face.**

"**I'm sorry but can you get your arm off me?" Courtney said**

"**No why should I?" Xavier said**

"**Because I'm suffocating! " Courtney said **

"**OH okay!" Xavier said**

**Xavier moved his arm and hugged Courtney.**

"**Um okay Xavier you can let go now" Courtney said**

"**No" Xavier said**

**Courtney pouted.**

"**You have to wait for one hour" Xavier said**

"**What! Why !" Courtney said**

"**Because you almost killed me in my sleep! " Xavier said**

"**UGH!" Courtney said**

**One hour past but Xavier fell back asleep.**

"**Xavier get up" Courtney said**

**He wouldn't get up, now Courtney got mad.**

**She... gave… him…a…PURPLE NURPLE**

"**HOLY MOTHER-"**

"**Please let go of me now" Courtney said**

**Xavier let go of Courtney.**

"**You so mean" Xavier said in recovery **

"**Get dressed we have to go" Courtney said**

"**Fine" Xavier said**

**He went in the bathroom and Courtney got dressed in her room.**

**Courtney was done getting dressed. She wore: Black skinny jeans, a neon green shirt with a dinosaur on it, her black vans and her key necklace.**

**Xavier came out wearing: Regular skinny jeans, white converse shoes that barely pasted his ankle, a black V-neck, switched his lip ring color to silver, his locket and his guitar on his back.**

"**I just text Hikaru and he's waiting outside" Courtney said**

**They went down stairs and saw Alex sitting on the couch.**

**Alex was wearing: A purple Long sleeve shirt, Baggy grey skinny jeans, a rosary, White and black Nikes.**

**The girls were still sleeping. "I set there alarm clocks at 3:00" Alex said**

"**Awesome! Hikaru is waiting outside" Courtney said**

**They got their jackets and went outside.**

**Hikaru was leaning on the car wearing: A shirt with a hand making a peace sign, black shorts, checkered shoes.**

**They got in the car and drove to the mall.**

"**I'm transferring to Ouran High school" Xavier said**

"**Really!" Hikaru said**

"**Yep, the same grade as Courtney" Xavier said**

"**Maybe we can have some classes together!" Courtney said**

**They got to the mall.**

"**Tamaki gave me a list" Hikaru said**

**THE LIST**

**Glow in the dark glasses**

**Glow sticks**

**A teddy bear for Haruhi!**

**Walkie talkie's**

**Flash lights**

**Candy**

**Pepper spray **

"**A teddy bear?" Xavier said**

**They all nodded in shame.**

"**Let's go get the stuff" Alex said**

**They started walking.**

**Xavier walked next to Alex.**

"**I'm almost your height Alex" Xavier said**

"**True, but one day let me know when you're almost mature like me" Alex said**

"**Whatever" Xavier said**

"**Let's go to Hot Topic for the Glow in the dark glasses and glow sticks" Courtney said**

"**I love Hot Topic" Xavier said**

**They got there and walked in the store**

**Xavier got distracted and was talking to a girl about a band.**

**Courtney got the items and paid.**

"**Let's go Xavier" Alex got Xavier and dragged him.**

**They were almost done with the list until Xavier Kept complaining because his legs were tired.**

"**UGH ALEX CAN YOU CARRY ME!" Xavier cried**

"**No, stop being a baby and suck it up" Alex said**

**Xavier kept wining.**

**Alex got annoyed and gave him a piggy back ride.**

"**Thank you Alex I love you!" Xavier said**

"**You're such a child" Alex said**

**They finally finished the list.**

"**Let's go to those chairs" Hikaru said.**

**They sat and Xavier got out his guitar.**

"**What song do you want to sing with me?" Xavier asked Courtney**

"**Hallelujah by Paramore!" Courtney said**

**Xavier started playing the song. Courtney and Xavier started singing and drawing attention to themselves.**

"**I didn't know Courtney could sing so good " Hikaru whispered**

"**She and Xavier always sat on the porch and sang this song to us" Alex whispered**

**They finished. People started clapping for them.**

"**It's been awhile since I sang" Courtney said**

"**Me too" Xavier said**

**After that they got coffee and talked.**

"**I have to ask you guys a question" Xavier said**

"**What is it?" Courtney said**

"**Well, I kinda need a place to live…" Xavier said**

"**We all know where this is going to Xavier, You want to live with us" Courtney said**

"**Y-yeah" Xavier said**

"**It isn't my choice Xavier, It's Alex's" Courtney said**

**They all looked at Alex.**

"**Damn it…" Alex said quietly**

"**Listen, I'm going to let you live with us but if you screw up, I'm not afraid to hurt a friend" Alex said**

**Xavier nodded as calmly as possible.**

**Alex got up and went to the Hello kitty store.**

"**HOLY CRAP THAT WAS SO SCARY!" Xavier said huffing for air.**

"**Why did Alex go to the Hello Kitty store?" Hikaru said ignoring Xavier**

"**I don't know let's go" Courtney said**

**They went to the store and started looking at the stuff.**

**Alex got a heart necklace.**

"**Who's that for?" Xavier said**

"**Stephanie" Alex said**

"**Aw, how nice" Xavier said**

**After that they went to the candy story**

"**This is my heaven" Xavier said**

**They looked around.**

"**Xavier look! " Courtney said pointing at the Reese's.**

**Xavier ran to her gasping**

"**Oh, my, god" Xavier said**

**They bought three bags of Reese's and Hikaru bought 12 chocolate roses Alex got gummy worms for Stephanie and Megan.**

"**Who are those for?" Courtney said eating a Reese**

"**Kaoru!" Hikaru said**

"**Ha ha awesome" Courtney said**

"**I'm kidding there for you!" Hikaru said**

**Courtney kissed him.**

**TO BE CONTINUED…AGAIN**


	7. Happy Holloween

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own any characters from OHSHC! Only my characters! **

**(**_**I'm sorry for not updating for a long time!)**_

_**(Reminder, Alex ,Hikaru ,Kaoru ,Courtney ,And Xaxier went to the mall to get supplies for Halloween and Stephanie, Megan, Tamaki, Hunny-Senpai, and Mori-Senpai are at the house making plans for tonight)**_

After they were finished with shopping they talked on the way to the house.

"So what are you going to be for Halloween Xavier?" Hikaru asked

"Well I was going to just wear a mask and a cape," Xavier said

"WHAT! No you're not! If you don't have a costume I'll let you check Alex's clothes, I'm not going

To let you wear a mask and a cape," Courtney shouted

"O-okay Courtney calm down dude don't go all beast on me" Xavier said

Courtney laughed.

They finally got to the house and set their supplies on the couch.

"So, how was the shopping?" Megan said

Courtney smiled "It was fun! Wait Tamaki sorry but we couldn't find-"

"Your condoms you wanted for you and Haru-chan" Xavier interrupted

Tamaki's face went redder than a tomato.

Tamaki faced Haruhi speechless "N-no I didn't ask for that I asked for a…"

"Ha -ha, Tamaki its okay, I saw the list before you gave it to them so I guess i

Forgive you" Haruhi said with a smile

Tamaki felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders.

"Well that's a relief" Tamaki said

Hunny-Senpai walked forward and said "Kyoya couldn't come Trick-or-Treating tonight because he was sick"

"It's okay Hunny we can still have fun tonight!" Stephanie said coming down the stairs.

Stephanie was wear: Shorts, Pink shoes, a shirt saying "I'm so Kawaii Desu!" and a white head band.

Alex walked to Stephanie and knelt on her knees and got out a tiny box from her pocket.

"Hi Alex-kun! What's in that tiny box?" Stephanie giggled

Alex opened the box revealing the necklace she bought Stephanie at the Hello Kitty store.

"It's so pretty! Is it for me?" Stephanie pointed to herself.

Alex nodded and put the necklace on Stephanie. Stephanie hugged Alex and ran to show the others.

Alex turned to Xavier and said "Let's go"

"What for?" Xavier asked while following Alex upstairs.

"Your costume" Alex opened her door.

Xavier and Alex went through her closet looking for apparel for Xavier to wear for Trick-or-Treating.

"Try this on Xavier" Alex said handing Xavier a black top hat, white suspenders and black vans.

Xavier tried them on and looked at Alex. "You do have a black shirt and white skinny jeans right" Alex

Asked with a concerned look on her face. "Well yeah but my black shirt is dirty." Xavier rubbed his head.

"Okay you can borrow my V-neck" Alex said giving Xavier the shirt.

Xavier changed in the room while Alex got face paint/Makeup from the bathroom and walked back to her room where Xavier had all the clothes on already.

She studied Xavier's face for a few minutes until she got a chair and sat down.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" Xavier said. Alex shrugged and opened the case that had the paint.

Xavier ended up sitting on Alex's lap facing her since there was no other way.

"Okay hold still while I put this crap on your face" Alex said already starting to paint his face white.

It took her about an hour to finish putting the paint on Xavier since he kept laughing.

"There I'm done, here check it out" Alex said handing him a mirror.

Xavier looked and was shocked. He was a clown. Not the goofy kind of clowns, the kind with long black line things going down there eye area and had a creepy black grin on their face, including a small amount of black eye shadow under and above his eyes.

"Holy crap Alex, this is sick!" Xavier hugged Alex

"Yeah? I could have been quicker but SOMEBODY kept laughing" she said.

"Well thanks. Let's go show the others!" Xavier was about to head out of the room but Alex grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Hold up, I have black contacts so you can wear and then I'm going to draw white eyes on your eyelids"

Alex said getting a contact case from her pocket.

Xavier sat down on the chair and let Alex put the contacts on and painted eyes on his eyelids.

"I'm finally finished now go check your eyes and give me a signal so I can get the others attention" Alex said walking out.

Xavier looked at the mirror and thought "_I look soo badass right now!"_

Everyone was down stairs in their costumes waiting for Alex and Xavier to come down stairs so they can go.

Xavier didn't think of a signal to give Alex so he got an eraser and threw it at Alex.

"Ow, the hell? Oh, that was the signal?" Alex said to herself and whistled to get everyone's attention.

"Huh? Oh Xavier must have his costume now!" Stephanie said out loud.

Xavier opened the door and walked out the room revealing his costume to everyone.

"Wow nice costume Xavier!" everyone said

Xavier smile and ran down the stairs.

"Nice costume Xavier. I bet all the girls will be looking at you tonight" Kaoru high fived Xavier.

"Ha-ha I wish!" Xavier said

Alex walked out of her room wearing her costume while putting on her gloves.

Megan looked at her watch and said "Hurry up Alex we're going to leave you here in 5…4…3…"

Alex knew she was serious because Megan did it many of times when they were little.

There were too many steps and the only faster way to get down was to jump off the tiny walk way connecting the rooms to the bathroom. Alex tightly gripped the rail and jumped over it. The height between the floor and the walk way was pretty far. Alex landed on her hands and feet with no injuries.

"YEAH SON!" Courtney said while high fiving Alex.

"I'll give that a 10" Haruhi said.

They laughed and left the house and started Trick-or-Treating.

"So, Courtney aren't you scared?" Hikaru said while putting his arm around her.

"Why should I be scared?" Courtney said curiously

"We could get jumped by killers and stuff" Hikaru explained

Courtney knew exactly what he was trying to do. He wanted to scare the hell out of Courtney so she would cuddle with him during Trick-or-Treating. She looked behind her and saw Alex smirking which meant she was hearing what Hikaru said. She gave Alex a wink to show that she was going to play along.

"Of course I am Hikaru, I'm a scrawny girl with no back-bone and can get jumped easily" Courtney said sounding 'worried'. "It's okay Courtney I'm her and I'll protect you with all my might" Hikaru said leaning in to kiss Courtney. Courtney escaped his trap and ran up to the others giving Hikaru a wink.

"Damn it! So close" Hikaru said.

"Nice try man but Courtney is really good at fighting for herself" Megan said

"Stephi-chan when we get back home from Trick-or-Treating do you want to share candy!" Hunny said holding Stephanie's hand

"Sure Hunny Bunny! I would love too!" Stephanie smiled

"I really like that necklace you have on, it's really pretty on you!" Hunny said

"Oh. Alex-kun gave it to me…" Stephanie said slowly as her smile slipped away

"What's wrong Stephi-chan don't you like it?" Hunny said a bit concerned

"Well, sometimes I don't like it when Alex spoils me a lot, I do love her but she always smothers me"

"I think you should tell her before you get mad at her one day because she could take it too far" Hunny said

"Your right Hunny! I'll tell her when I have the chance!" Stephanie said with a big smile

"I really like your costume Xavier!" Haruhi said

"Thanks! Alex did it for me, Oh and check this out!" Xavier said and closed his eyes revealing his white eyes on his eyelids.

"Wow that cool!" Haruhi said admiring his eyes "So when are you going to get in Ouran High School?"

"Alex already made me take the test at the school a couple of days ago so I get to go tomorrow" Xavier said fixing his hair.

"Oh, well that's good!" Haruhi said

"Can I tell you something Haruhi?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Tamaki keeps glaring at me from the side of his eyes because I'm talking to you" Xavier laughed

"Wow, he seems to get jealous when I talk to other guys, I want to see how far he'll go if we keep talking..."

Xavier put his arm around Haruhi shoulders and leaned closer to her face.

"Well I guess were going to find out sooner or later" Xavier whispered

Haruhi giggled silently and went along with the plan.

Xavier pushed Haruhi closer to his chest. Haruhi's phone buzzed and she checked the message from Hikaru saying "Wat da Hell are u guys doing!"

Haruhi showed Xavier the message and he looked behind him and saw Hikaru walking with Tamaki. Xavier mouthed out "I'm making a move" and winked at them and went back to Haruhi.

"What did you do?" Haruhi whispered. Xavier told her and she laughed.

Megan started walking with Alex behind the group.

"So what's up?" Megan said

Alex showed her the message Haruhi and Xavier sent her telling her the plan that they were doing.

"Ha-ha wow that's going to be interesting" Megan said a little loud and Tamaki turned around and looked at Megan.

Megan pointed at Haruhi and Xavier and started to reenact Xavier going on one knee and proposing to Haruhi. Tamaki saw this and he flipped. He called Xavier's phone and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"DON'T YOU "HELLO" ME XAVIER! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, TRYING TO TAKE MY DAUGHTER FROM ME! IM GOING TO MARRY HER NOT YOU! " Tamaki whispered furiously in the phone.

"Woe dude that's really nasty, marrying your daughter. Wow that makes you a pedophile now Tamaki"

"What! I'm not a pedophile! That isn't what I meant!"

"Sure Tamaki. Well I have to go I'm going to make-out with _my_ Haruhi" Xavier said and hung up his phone

"NOOO!" Tamaki screamed

They were at the last houses getting candy and then started to walk back to the house.

"Dude that was hilarious! That old lady thought you were the devils assistant!" Courtney said to Xavier

"I know! She was like "Go back to where you came from you devil's assistant!" Xavier said while laughing

Everyone laughed and finally got back to the house.

"Finally we're home!" Courtney said hugging the wall. Xavier gave her a pathetic look "Wow we only went 3 miles away the house"

"…You're point?"

Alex unlocked the door and everyone piled into the house. Hunny and Stephanie started trading candy, Courtney, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Xavier started playing Ping-Pong, Haruhi, Tamaki, Megan, Alex, and Mori

Started talking about school tomorrow.

"Aren't you going to cut your hair Alex, It is getting longer and you can barely tell you're a girl now" Haruhi said

"I'm going to straighten my hair and fix it a little, put more layers and where a hat from now on" Alex said

"That's a good idea hopefully it will make you look like a guy!" Haruhi said

"I think Alex should go back looking like a female, and not wear guy's clothes" Megan said snoozing off.

"Why don't you go back, why are you acting like a guy?" Tamaki said with a hint of concern

Alex took in a deep breath of air and began "My family believed in the tradition of having a boy for their first child, but they got the opposite, they got an idea of raising me as a boy and teaching me the ways so I can one day be the 'man' of the house,"

It went silent until Megan started snoring. Alex shook her head and picked up Megan and took her to her room.

Xavier, Courtney, Hikaru and Kaoru walked in the living room where the others were at.

"So, what's happened with Alex?" Courtney said whipping sweat from her forehead.

"She told us the reason why she is acting like a guy" Mori said slowly

"Really? Wow she usually never tells people" Courtney said

Hunny and Stephanie fell asleep on their big pile of candy. Mori got them and put them in Stephanie's bed. Alex walked out of the bathroom whipping her tears away.

"What's wrong?" Mori said. "I poked my eye when I was taking out my contacts and it hurt" Alex said with a smile. "Oh"

They walked down stairs and saw everyone asleep. Xavier sleeping on the coffee table, Courtney sleeping

In a chair, Hikaru sleeping on the counter and Kaoru sleeping on Hikaru.

The only ones awake were Tamaki and Haruhi. "Is it okay if me and Hunny sleepover?" Mori said. "Sure" Alex replied Haruhi and Tamaki said that they were going home.

Alex took Courtney and Xavier too there rooms and Hikaru and Kaoru to their guest room and Mori went to the other guest room. But Alex stayed up.

She went to the basement and opened another door revealing a batting cage on the side of the room and some bats with it. And on the other side was exercising equipment.

Alex got a metal bat and walked to the cage and started hitting the baseballs that were thrown by a mechanical baseball machine. _"One day Alex, one day…"_ Alex thought

**THE NEXT DAY!**

It was silent in the house until everyone's alarms went off. They got up and got dressed in their uniforms.

(Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori and Hunny had already brought their uniforms last night)

"Courtney hurry up! I got to take a piss!" Xavier screamed while banging his fist on the door.

"There's another bathroom downstairs!" Courtney said from the other side of the door.

Xavier dashed down the steps as fast as he can and ran in to the bathroom.

An hour later everyone was ready, Alex just had to get her Fedora (sort of like a detective hat) and they all left.

"Were going to meet Tamaki Haruhi and Kyoya at the gates at school" Kaoru said

They nodded and walked to school.

Xavier started to tell jokes and everyone laughed at them,

But Alex just smiled. "Dude when was the last time you laughed!" Xavier screamed at Alex. She shrugged her shoulders.

'Wait I think I remember when Alex-kun laughed!" Stephanie said raising her hand.

"WHEN!" Everyone shouted besides Alex

"…Two years ago!" Stephanie said happily

Everyone went silent. "You're kidding right," Kaoru said.

"Nope! He-he" Stephanie said

"I have an idea! We should have a contest to see who can make Alex laugh! Courtney suggested

"It shall last for two weeks and the winner gets..."

"Alex has to do 100 push-ups hand stand style!" Megan shouted

"Oooh" they said in union

"So what do ya say Alex?" Hikaru said putting his hand out so Alex would shake it in agreement.

"…Deal" Alex said and shook his hand

"Whoohoo I'm so pumped!" Kaoru said and gave Xavier a high five

They all met up with Tamaki and Haruhi and Kyoya and showed Xavier the school campus and his classes were at.

"We all have the same classes!" Xavier said to Courtney

"Coolio!" Courtney screamed

"Ha-ha hey Courtney, I'm nervous, what if no one likes me and I'm one of those people who sit in the corner all day!" Xavier said

"You're not going to, I won't let that happen to Mr. Love" Courtney said patting his back.

They bell rang and they walked to their first class.

**Ali: heyy again um I'm going to put a pic of Alex as my Avatar as soon as possible and then Megan, Courtney, Stephanie, and Xavier ^_^ (I can't do it now because my laptop is acting like a turd!)**


End file.
